Merlin's Smile
by Maddie Tess
Summary: "What on earth are you smiling about?" grumbled Arthur. Merlin didn't even stop or look at him while he answered. "I suppose I feel like smiling today sire. There's not a law against that is there? If there is then that would explain how little you smile."


_ Hello to all my amazing readers!_

_Here is another one of my stories. Please enjoy and review!_

_Thank you for reading!_

* * *

><p>"Good morning sire!"<p>

Arthur groaned as his manservant opened his curtains. He was in a bad mood because of his horrible night's sleep and didn't feel like talking to Merlin.

Merlin turned around and set his eyes upon his master sprawled out across his bed.

"Wow" he said.

"What?" asked Arthur not opening his eyes.

"You look horrible. How much did you drink last night?"

Arthur's mood dampened even further when he heard this. Right now he was irritated at Merlin and wanted to be left alone.

"Where is my breakfast you buffoon?" Arthur demanded. He sat up in bed and glared at his manservant.

Merlin's grin spread wider as he set a tray down on his lap. Arthur dug in as Merlin watched, waiting to be given orders. Arthur stopped eating and glanced up at his manservant who found watching him eat highly amusing.

"Stop standing there like an idiot and get my clothes!" he ordered. Merlin then bustled about putting together an outfit for his master. Arthur watched him and saw he had a stupid smile on his face.

"What on earth are you smiling about?" grumbled Arthur.

Merlin didn't even stop or look at him while he answered.

"I suppose I feel like smiling today sire. There's not a law against that is there? If there is then that would explain how little you smile."

Merlin ducked as a chalice flew over his head. When he stood up Arthur was even more annoyed to see him still smiling.

"Go muck the stables." he said.

"I did that yesterday sire."

"Well, polish my armour."

"I did that last night sire."

"Clean my room."

"It is clean sire."

"Sharpen my sword then."

"I sharpened it while polishing your armour last night sire."

Arthur looked at Merlin is disbelief. His manservant had (for once) done everything he'd wanted without being asked to. Arthur thought for a moment at what he could do to wipe his smile off of his face.

Merlin could tell Arthur was trying to make him break his smile, but he was determined to hold out. Arthur wouldn't beat him at his own game.

When Arthur couldn't think of anything he climbed out of bed and let Merlin dress him for his council meeting.

"Merlin, I need you to come to the council meeting."

Merlin silently groaned at the prospect of seeing old men fighting over things he didn't think were important. But when Arthur turned around to face him, he smiled back brightly.

"No problem sire, I'd be happy to!" he replied.

Merlin followed Arthur in the council room and told Merlin to stand in the corner. Arthur then purposely chose a seat opposite Merlin so he could see if he wasn't smiling throughout the meeting. Merlin knew what he was doing but refused to back down. Merlin had to stand there smiling like an idiot.

"Is your manservant well sire?" asked Sir Leon who was sitting next to Arthur.

Arthur looked back at Leon. "Merlin is an idiot Leon, you know that."

Leon chuckled before turning his attention back to the council.

* * *

><p>The meeting went for two hours, which meant Merlin had to stand there smiling for two hours. By then end of it Merlin had a cramp and it was nearly impossible for him to keep smiling, but he somehow managed.<p>

When they came out of the council room it was clear Arthur was annoyed Merlin was still smiling. But whenever he wasn't looking, Merlin would massage the area around his mouth.

Arthur went back up to his room and got changed into his armour. He knew his knights were free to practise on but he chose Merlin instead. Arthur walked down to the training fields and thrashed his sword about, taking every opportunity there was to try and make Merlin fall to the ground or preferably knock him out.

After an hour of what Merlin called 'torture' Arthur dropped his sword and took off his helmet.

"Having fun Merlin?" he smirked.

Merlin then took off his helmet and shook his head. He looked up at Arthur and smiled. Merlin wasn't about to admit it, but he was having trouble smiling. After being pushed, shoved and hit for an hour he didn't have much to smile about.

"Is that it?" he asked. "No more?"

Arthur's smirk turned into a frown as he stormed back to the castle. Merlin grinned to himself as he followed his master.

When they were back in Arthur's room Merlin once again helped Arthur change, this time into his hunting clothes. They took horses and rode deep into the forest. Arthur made Merlin carry his bag of arrows, his coat and some extra things which were unnecessary to bring, but Arthur wanted Merlin to have a heavy bag to carry.

Each time Merlin made Arthur miss a shot, he would whack him over the head and make him fall to the ground.

"Merlin you IDIOT! Could you not see the animal I was trying to shoot? Why can't you for once in your life be normal?"

Merlin usually responded to these remarks with a witty or sarcastic comment, but instead he smiled back at Arthur.

Arthur was pretending to be furious when really he was pleased. Even though Merlin was smiling, his smile was much smaller. By the end of the day he knew he would crack.

When they got back to the castle, it was just in time for dinner. Merlin helped Arthur change for the fourth time that day. As Arthur inspected himself in the mirror Merlin collapsed into a chair.

"Okay Merlin, put on your outfit and we'll go." said Arthur.

Merlin's eyes shot open. "Outfit?"

Arthur turned around to face him. He pretended to be surprised.

"Did I forget to tell you? I picked out a special outfit for you tonight."

* * *

><p>Merlin stood behind Arthur's chair dressed in the most ridiculous outfit he had ever seen. To make it worse, his hat had a huge feather on it which covered half his face. The amount of people that laughed at him when they saw him was equivalent to the population of Camelot. Even the nice, quiet Gwen who never criticised anyone laughed at him!<p>

Arthur turned around and was greeted with a glare from Merlin. Arthur's grin only widened knowing he had beaten Merlin (once again). He raised his glass to Merlin to rub his victory in his face. Merlin glared back at him even harder and gave Arthur a sign of his own using his index finger.

Arthur just laughed and continued talking to his knights. As he walked past Merlin later that night he whispered to him.

"For that sign you gave me, your spending three days in the stocks."

Merlin sighed. He made up his mind then and there: he hated Prince Arthur of Camelot.

* * *

><p><em>Thank you for reading!<em>

_Please review, it would make my day! =)_

_Maddie Tess_


End file.
